East River/Animated
The East River Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Jailbusters" (1989) (DVD ts. 24:37-24:39). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "We must be home. There's the East River!" is a strait that connects the south end of Upper New York Bay to northern Long Island. It separates Long Island from Manhattan and the Bronx on the mainland. History Feeling guilty when Dr. Mulch and his expedition disappeared while searching for the New Jersey Parallelogram, Jim Venkman made his way to the East River Marina and rented a speed boat to find the crew. Some time later, city workers disturbed the slumber of Necksa while laying down pipes. Angered by the pollution around him, Necksa expelled Undines to sink New York City and conquer it in his name. Peter Venkman overcame all odds and defeated Necksa alone. Necksa (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Devil in the Deep" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:02-12:18). Time Life Entertainment. Necksa says: "For thousands of years since before men existed, I have slumbered in the deep. The currents take me where they would. Who knows how long I slept in this filthy stinking river!" Necksa (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Devil in the Deep" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:21-12:29). Time Life Entertainment. Necksa says: "But then, men from your city came. Laying their pipes, draining the waters, disturbing my slumber." The Ghostbusters also battled an Egyptian water spirit on the East River, during which Peter was dragged 50 feet into the water. Ray Stantz (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 07:36-07:41). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Ray says: "One I'll never forget is that nasty Egyptian water spirit we bagged in the East River." Peter Venkman (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 07:41-07:42). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Peter says: "It was kinda cute as I recall." Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 07:43-07:46). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Peter, she dragged you 50 feet down into the water." Peter Venkman (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 07:46-07:48). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Peter says: "Cute but moody." When the Ghostbusters were kidnapped by ghosts, Janine Melnitz, Louis Tully, and Slimer drove along the East River to an abandoned tunnel. Between midnight and dawn, a portal to the Netherworld was open. Slimer (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Jailbusters" (1989) (DVD ts. 14:09-14:11). Time Life Entertainment. Slimer says: "Not 'till midnight." Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Jailbusters" (1989) (DVD ts. 24:16-24:20). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "It must be dawn in the real world! The portal can only exist at night!" They used the portal to travel to the Netherworld, rescue the Ghostbusters, and return back home. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Ghosts R Us" *"Venkman's Ghost Repellers" *"The Devil in the Deep" *"A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn" *"Jailbusters" Extreme Ghostbusters *"Back in the Saddle, Part 1" **Mentioned by Ray Stantz References Gallery Collages NecksainDevilintheDeepepisodeCollage.png GhostbustersinGhostGrowsinBrooklynepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn" TunneltoGhostWorldsinJailbustersepisodeCollage.png|Tunnel to Netherworld in "Jailbusters" Primary Canon EastRiverAnimated02.jpg|As seen in "Venkman's Ghost Repellers" EastRiverAnimated03.jpg|As seen in "Venkman's Ghost Repellers" TheDevilInTheDeep01.jpg|As seen in "The Devil in the Deep" EastRiverAnimated04.jpg|As seen in "Jailbusters" Category: Locations Category:RGB Locations